indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
UFO
An Unidentified Flying Object, commonly abbreviated as UFO, also known as Flying Saucers or Flying Discs, is the name given to any apparent anomaly in the sky that isn't identifiable as a known object or phenomenon. Indiana Jones encountered UFOs of terrestrial, extraterrestrial and interdimensional origin during his lifetime. Adventures with UFOs Beings from the "space between spaces" utilized UFOs to travel interdimensionally. After arriving on planet Earth, the interdimensional beings established the legendary city of Akator near Ilha Aramaca, Brazil. In addition, they sparked the development of several ancient human civilizations, such as the Ugha, who honored and worshiped them as gods. During their visits to Earth, a number of their UFOs crashed. Two of these crashed into the territory of the USSR, including the event that would be called the Tunguska explosion in Siberia, Russia, in the year 1908 that occurred by the Tunguska River. In 1930, the organization called Enterprise Ventures International Limited that sought world domination disguised their aircraft as flying saucers but their scheme was foiled by a group led by Indiana Jones. Jones was later hired by the US government for an expedition in 1939 to Odinsland, an iceberg near Greenland which held a trapped Viking longship. Odinsland was also of interest to the Nazis but the iceberg also concealed a UFO which escaped the ice and destroyed the Nazis' submarine before departing the planet. A third interdimensional craft crashed in 1947 (killing its pilot in the process) near Roswell, New Mexico, in the USA. Indiana Jones participated in the investigation, though the true nature of the event was kept from him, and the body of the interdimensional was boxed and hidden away at Hangar 51, a government warehouse in Nevada. Ten years later, Jones and his allies discovered that the Crystal Skull of Akator was part of the skull of an interdimensional being whose remains were in Akator. After neutralizing the Ugha with the skull, Jones and his allies managed to enter the Temple of Akator and the chamber in which sat thirteen crystalline skeletons. However, during this time, KGB agent Irina Spalko appeared on the scene with her Soviet soldiers, annihilated the Ugha and snatched the crystal skull from Harold Oxley, one of Jones' friends. She placed it with the rest of its body. However, the temple began to collapse and the UFO around which the temple was built began to activate, pulling the Russians into a portal to the beings' home dimension. Jones and his allies (except the traitorous Colonel George McHale, who sacrificed himself and was dragged into the portal) managed to escape from the temple. The UFO rose from Akator, erasing the city and the Ugha in the process and then proceeded to return home.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Behind the scenes A giant UFO appeared in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull created with CGI for the destruction of Akator sequence. In real life, there has been no evidence to date that UFOs of alien origin actually exist. On several occasions, there have been several rumors and stories that people have seen aliens and UFOs on Earth (as in the Roswell UFO incident.) In addition, on the Internet anyone can find several videos filmed by people in which apparently, it appear aliens coming out from their UFOs, but all these are false montages created sometimes by computer animation. During the early development of the fourth film, George Lucas conceived the idea of an Indiana Jones film featuring aliens and UFOs. Jeb Stuart's script, Indiana Jones and the Saucermen from Mars, featured many UFOs and aliens having a battle against Indiana Jones and his love interest Dr. Elaine McGregor. In Frank Darabont's script, Indiana Jones and the City of the Gods, a giant UFO appeared almost at the end of the film, destroying the lost legendary city of Los Dioses (Akator in the final film) and part of the Peruvian jungle, producing a nuclear-like mushroom cloud.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones According to LucasArts employee Hal Barwood, during the early development of Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine, he originally conceived the Roswell UFO incident as the story's plot device;Hal Barwood | LucasArts | Star Wars Interviews but Lucas vetoed the idea because he wanted to keep the UFOs for what became Crystal Skull.Hal Barwood interview at Adventure Classic Gaming Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates * Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures * Indiana Jones und das Schiff der Götter * Indiana Jones and the Saucermen from Mars * Indiana Jones and the City of the Gods * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * LEGO Indiana Jones: Escape from the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull! Sources * The World of Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Other Tales Notes and references External links * Category:Aircraft